Back From The Dead
by whitezcar
Summary: You've all read the typical stories with Carlisle or Aro being Isabella Swan's father, correct? Well, I decide to try a new approach- JAMES as Bella's Dad! Full Summary inside. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I watched as three vampires stepped through the trees, my eyes were drawn to the female. She had bright red hair, although that wasn't what caught my attention—It was the vampire next to her. By name, James Nicholas Swan-Charlie's brother- My FATHER!

**Okay, so this is basic story line:**

Bella has moved in with her Uncle Charlie, after her dad died, and her mom died after her birth. The day the Cullens take her to play baseball wasn't as fatal, as James was Bella's father, although Victoria's jealousy is another matter entirely.

**Tell me whether or not you like the idea! Thanks!**

**-Beverley **


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY:**

**Bella has moved in with her Uncle Charlie, after her dad died, and her mom died shortly after Bella's birth. The day the Cullens take her to play baseball wasn't **_**as **_**fatal, as James was Bella's father, although Victoria's jealousy is another matter entirely.**

I boarded my plane which would, inevitably, leave me with plenty of unwanted time to think.

I hadn't seen either of my parents in quite a while. Actually, I never even met my mom, as she caught pneumonia shortly before giving birth to me. My birth was too much, and she did not have enough strength to live.

Before she died, however, she asked my father, James, to name me Isabella Marie, after both their mothers.

Although my father was crushed at losing her, he never blamed me. He spent as much time as he could with me, when he was off the job. He worked in Phoenix, Arizona as one of the city's finest investigators. Dad specialized in kidnappings, as he always found clues to track the criminals down.

He always gave it his best—but, unfortunately, it wasn't good enough, as he had been trailed and killed.

He died just weeks after my 17th birthday, leaving my to my only living relative, Charles Swan in Forks, Washington.

I had been to Forks a few times with Daddy to visit, but had never really liked the wet climate, and did not know anyone else there.

The flight attendant interrupted my thoughts, announcing that we had arrived in Port Angles, Washington.

I headed off to claim my luggage, and look for Uncle Charlie.

**Well, what did you think? I won't be updating until receiving **_**at least**_** 10 reviews—And PLEASE say things other than 'I like it'…**

**Constructive criticism heartily accepted!!**

**-Whitezcar**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**BPOV:**

Last Time:

_I headed off to claim my luggage, and look for Uncle Charlie._

I glanced around for Charlie as I headed towards the baggage claim.

I looked around for my suitcases; I had my carry-on, a laptop, with me.

As I arrived at the baggage claim, I noticed a man with my 2 suitcases.

"Uncle Charlie!" I cried, ecstatic. I rarely saw Charlie, but when I did, he always went out of his way to see to my comfort. He had brown eyes and hair, just like me, and people often mistook him for my father. Father. A wave of depression hit me, but I tried not to let it show.

"Bells!" He called, setting down my luggage, he walked towards me. He gave me an awkward hug; he was never one to express his emotions, but he seemed to sense that it would help. And it did. I hadn't been shown affection since Dad died, and it was really comforting.

"Uncle Charlie! It's so great to see you," I said, pulling back.

"You too, Bells. And I thought I told to call me Charlie; 'Uncle' makes me feel old!"

Chuckling, I corrected myself, "Fine, _Charlie_. Thank you for allowing me to live with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," He replied, smiling. "Now, let's get this to the car."

He led me to his police cruiser, insisting on taking my baggage. I almost considered walking to school; I was easily embarrassed, and having a cop take you to school wouldn't help me to blend in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We arrived at Charlie's house around 8 PM. I headed up to my room; Charlie had 2 guest bedrooms, and one had been christened as mine, when I was younger.

Charlie dropped my bags off in my room; it was just as I had remembered it. **(MAKE UP WHICHEVER TYPE OF ROOM YOU WANT TO IMAGINE FOR BELLA!)**

"Are you hungry? I was just about to order Pizza…" Charlie offered. "What type do you like?"

"Sure; thank you. Any type is fine."

Charlie nodded, and then headed off to order it.

"It'll be here in 45 minutes," Charlie called up the stairs.

"Alright!"

As I waited for the pizza, I unpacked, placing clothes in the closet and in the dresser.

I took out a package and carefully unwrapped it. I placed the photo of my father and I on a new desk- Charlie had purchased it for me, I later learned- and repeated the process, placing a photograph of my mother and father on their wedding day.

Charlie called me down for dinner, and upon finishing, I went back up to my room and quickly fell asleep, dreading the upcoming school day.

**(Today is Saturday in Forks)**

**Sorry it took so long!!**

**My computer is being really stupid; but hey, that's why the library has a computer, right? :D**

**I hope you like it!**

**-Beverley**

**You know how stupid this is?? I just wrote this chapter, and then realized that I had already posted it! (Only a different one...) This one is more detailed, however, so I'm deleting the other one, and replacing it with this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! If you're on my author/story alert, I'm sorry about all the alerts you've been receiving! I have recently corrected minor details in the previous chapters- such as Bella's age, she's now 17; and the summary, it had said her mom had remarried, but I've listed her as dead.**

**Anyways!**

**Here is the long awaited Chapter! I hope I don't disappoint you!**

***** ALSO!! I've replaced Chapter 3 ****completely****- Read it, if you wanted more details!******

BPOV

I awoke the next morning to the smell of something cooking- well, rather burning. I threw off the covers and ran-well, more like _tripped_- down the stairs to the kitchen.

Charlie stood in a t-shirt and jeans, attempting to cook bacon. It looked as though someone had found blackened twigs and soaked them in grease, and then proceeded to call them food.

"Charlie," I said, alerting him of my presence. "What are you _doing?_"

"Cooking you breakfast," He said, sheepishly.

"You don't have to do that," I complained. "Besides, I should be cooking _you_ breakfast. After all, you came and picked me up from the airport last night, as well as letting me stay here. Go watch the game-" I nodded to the TV set "-It's just started."

He looked at me, knowing he wouldn't win this battle, and placed the spatula in my outstretched hand.

"Thanks, Bells."

I smiled at him, before shooing him into the other room, and scavenging what was left of the bacon.

A short while later, I had our breakfast ready; pancakes, bacon, eggs, orange juice, and fruit.

We ate our meal, and held meaningless conversations, before Charlie stood up, thanked me for the meal, and declared he needed to grab his jacket and head for the station.

"Charlie," I called, as he headed for his jacket. "Do you mind if I go shopping for food today?"

"Not at all," He replied. "There's some money in a jar; it's near the flour. I'll see you tonight." He headed out the door

I went back upstairs and cleaned my room. There hadn't been much to clean, as it had not been touched in years. It was mainly a process of freshening it up. I began dusting- the desk, shelves, walls, anything that had dust on it. Then, I threw the bedding in the wash, setting the curtains next to the machine so I would remember to wash it later. I continued, by shaking the rug and vacuuming the carpet.

By the time I was done, it was already 11.

I took a shower, and dressed in faded blue jeans, and a teal sweater before heading back down stairs.

I threw the damp clothing in the drier and began to wash another load.

After I finished, I went to the kitchen, grabbed the money, and headed off to the store.

I felt completely out of place at the local grocery store. It was tiny and cramped and EVERYONE knew everyone else.

In Phoenix, it had been nice, having no one else to meddle in your affairs, but I could tell it would be the exact opposite. Exactly what I had feared.

My converse usually didn't make much noise, but, to me, the sound seemed to echo endlessly, drawing every eye with each step I took, although the store had been somewhat busy, I was the only newcomer. To say it I was embarrassed would be to lie; I was completely mortified.

I had always enjoyed blending in, and I had done well at doing so. I was never noticed at school, save for a few acquaintances- I say acquaintances, as all of my once 'friends' turned their backs on me for one reason or another. When I allowed people to get close to me, they either died or betrayed my trust.

After Dad died, I knew that I would need to be even more careful with whom I trusted; I couldn't stand much more pain.

I finished my awkward shopping trip, having only spoken to a few other customers, and the cashier. They had all asked the same questions; what my name was; why I was here… the usual.

The rest of the day was spent up in my room, reading, until I cooked dinner for Charlie.

That night, I spent tossing and turning, unable to find any sleep. The wind howled and the tree branches banged against my window. I groaned, covering my head with a pillow, as the rain pelted the rooftop and the thunder sounded, bright light from the lighting flashed, lightening my room through the curtains.

This would _definitely_ take some time to get used to.

**Hey, you guys! Thanks for reading! I HAD meant to include Bella's first day at school in this, but there's a storm outside… so I'm putting this up now, instead of risking my power going out—it generally does when there is a storm. (My house is really old. It was built in the late 1930's, so the electricity is crap.)**

**The next chapter should be up SOON!**

**-Beverley**

**PS SORRY for procrastinating!**

**ALSO::**

**These are some amazing stories I have recently read, and YOU should, too!**

**COMING TO TERMS:**

Rose & Emmett are desperate for a baby, but Rose is unable to carry a child to term. So the couple looks for other options. Bella is in need of money for school and finds an ad about surrogacy. Will Bella be able to help Rose & Em? ExB RxE CxE AxJ AH/AU.

http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/s/5120353/1/Coming_To_Terms

**ALMOST COMPLETE:**

Bella and Edward have been best friend since forever. They complete each other, right? Add Edward's shock newborn daughter into the mix and their life drastically changes. Can both of them survive the challenges that the must face now? AH B/E

http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/s/5118832/1/Almost_Complete

**ON THIN ICE:**

When Edward's girlfriend signs them up for ice skating lessons at the new Forks recreation center, he has no idea that he will become entranced with Bella, a passionate ice-skater with a dark secret. Will she let him in enough or continue to suffer? : AH

http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/s/4937196/1/On_Thin_Ice

**DANCE WITH FATE:**

After dancing with a handsome stranger at a ball, Bella finds herself engaged to him. The thing is, she absolutely HATES the idea of marrying someone she just met. Oh, did I forget to mention that he's a Prince? AU

http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/s/3876936/1/Dance_with_Fate

**IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO ADVERTISE FOR ONE OF YOUR STORIES, LET ME KNOW! **

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry it took so long! I have a poll up! Vote for which story you want me to focus on!**

**BPOV, Monday Morning**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The shrill screech of my alarm clock woke me, digits flashing the time.

6:30am.

I groaned as I rolled out of bed.

I was exhausted due to restlessness from the anticipation of beginning a new life here in Forks, as well as being kept wide awake by the storm. Every time I had drifted nearly into oblivion, another crash of thunder would jolt me wide awake; I hadn't fallen asleep until about 2 am.

I hurriedly took a shower, not wanting to be late on my first day.

I wrapped a soft, fluffy white towel around myself, the fresh strawberry scent of my shampoo combined with the warmth of the shower had alerted my senses, fully awakening me.

I slipped silently into my room, being sure not to disturb Charlie on my way, and put on some clothes for school.

I chose a pair of jeans and a soft, dark blue v-neck sweater.

I headed down stairs to cook breakfast, pausing only to knock on Charlie's door and inform him the shower was up for grabs.

I set to work immediately preparing breakfast. I decided on omelets, fresh squeezed orange juice, and toast.

I had just set the food on the table when Charlie arrived.

"You have impeccable timing, you know that?" I teased Charlie.

He chuckled but made no comment.

I finished my breakfast and bid Uncle Charlie farewell before heading out the door to my doom… also known as high school.

Have you ever had one of those days where all you want to do is blend in, but you cause such a ruckus it is impossible?

I seem to find that this kind of day is occurring increasingly more often since I'd moved to Forks.

First, my monstrous truck was so loud everyone turned to look at it as I parked. Then, everyone began to stare at me as I exited the vehicle and headed off towards the main office.

I forced my eyes forward, willing the prying eyes off of me. As luck would have it, I tripped over, well, nothing. Thankfully, however, I was able to steady myself before doing a face-plant.

I trudged to the office, my cheeks burning, to collect my schedule.

I arrived at a window labeled 'attendance', where Uncle Charlie had told me to go, and looked around for the secretary.

I didn't see anyone, and began to debate whether or not to wander the halls until I found a teacher that could help me, when I noticed a small bell on the counter top.

I rang it, and a stout woman with frizzy blonde hair and big blue eyes came to help me.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hi," I began nervously, "I'm Isabella Swan; I'm new…" my voice trailed off.

"Oh!" She cried. "We've been expecting you!"

She handed me various forms to have signed by my guardian and teachers, as well as my schedule.

I found my way to my first class with very little difficulty, pausing to stop at my locker to test out the combination lock.

I arrived to my Trigonometry class a few minutes before the bell rang, and introduced my self to my teacher, Mr. Torstenbo, who thankfully only assigned me a seat. I was beginning to like the school day so far, due to the fact that Mr. T didn't make me introduce myself.

I was seated next to a girl named Jessica… well, I think that was her name. I kind of zoned out after the first 2 minutes of her talking about her thoughts on EVERY SINGLE article of clothing she'd looked at while shopping in Port Angeles over the weekend.

I merely nodded occasionally, or gave an "Mmmhmm," as I blocked out the noise.

Another student, Mike, I believe was his name, insisted on showing me to each class, much to my dismay.

Lunch couldn't come soon enough.

I sat next to Jessica, knowing few other people, as everyone simply stared at me, rather than attempt to make my acquaintance. I didn't mind blending in… if only the other students would allow me to!

I listened half-heartedly as Jessica chattered to those around us.

Suddenly, the door to the cafeteria opened; I wouldn't have noticed it, but I had been facing in its direction, staring off in space to avoid conversation.

Five people walked in. People? Excuse me, I meant Gods and Goddesses. They looked stunning, as though they were models that had recently stepped off a shooting set.

I noticed Jessica was also staring.

"Who are they?" I inquired.

"Hmm?" She casually asked, as though she hadn't been ogling them a moment before. "Oh, they're the Cullen's." She said their surname as though it were a treasure, as I'm sure she believed it was. "They're Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's kids. But the weird thing is, they're all together."

I raised an eyebrow. Angela, a kind looking girl sitting nearby me piped in, "Well, Jess, they're not actually related. You see," she turned to look at me, "They can't have children, so they adopted. See that blonde?"

I did. She made my already low self-esteem drop a few notches just by being in the same room.

"She's Rosalie Hale." Jessica offered in attempt to rejoin our conversation. "She's with the big guy, Emmett Cullen. Her twin is Jasper."

I stared at her.

Angela smiled slightly. "He's the other blonde; he's with the black haired girl, Alice Cullen."

I nodded in understanding. But what I'd really hoped to figure out was who the last boy was.

Jessica noticed my stare. "Don't bother."

I looked at her quizzically, silently prompting her to elaborate. "That's Edward Cullen. He doesn't date any one. I mean, not that I care." Jessica said, trying to hide her obvious lust for Edward.

Edward. The name fit. He sure didn't look like an Alex or a Jake. Jake. Why did that name ring a bell?

Oh! I knew a Jacob that lived down in La Push, I silently mused. I would have to go see him sometime….

I glanced up to see Angela staring at me. I realized I had yet to make a comment.

"It's nice they'd take in those kids, what with them not being related or anything." I said.

"Well," Jessica began, "two of them actually are related to Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. The Hale's are their niece and nephew, but apparently their parents died." She made it sound as though Mrs. Cullen had less value, because she didn't have her own children.

"It's still kind," I repeated firmly. I hated that Jessica made it seem degrading not to have your own children, I silently fumed.

BRING!

Saved by the bell!

I gathered the cafeteria food I had barely touched, and threw it away on my way to my locker.

Biology, here I come!

**HEY FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO SKIPPED THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE TOP… READ THIS!!!**

**8*********************THERE IS A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE. VOTE FOR WHICH STORY YOU WANT ME TO FOCUS ON!!**

**-THANKS, BEVERLEY AKA WHITEZCAR**


	6. WHAT STORY DO YOU WANT?

*** FOR ALL MY READERS! ***

I have decided to focus on one or two stories. I NEED YOU TO VOTE! There is a Poll on my Profile…. YOUR VOTE CAN TIP THE BALANCE IN YOUR FAVOR. PLEASE HEL P ME OUT! The voting ENDS on November 7… a little over a week from now.

I KNOW people are reading, because I have OVER 15,000 Views to ONE of my stories, You Pretend Like You're Immortal.

If you have voted previously, then don't worry; it is a NEW POLL… Because I accidentally deleted the other one… Oops.

ALSO: If anyone needs a beta reader, I would be happy to help.


	7. AN: Important, Please Read!

Author's Note!

Sorry, I know how badly you guys hate these!

I'm putting all my stories on a temporary hiatus.

I have writer's block!

Also, I can't write ANYTHING very well with out it being depressing. You see, my brother is fighting over seas and nearly lost his life in an IED. He, thankfully, lived but has been in a hospital in Germany for over a month, and is finally coming back to the states. Unfortunately, he is still in the hospital... in a different state, and it takes us approx. 28 hours to drive there from my home.

I still haven't seen him, and I won't be able to for atleast another month.

Another thing is I have another eye operation, next week. I will be on bed rest for about 2 weeks after the surgery -the drugs make me extremely tired, and I will be very sore.

I'm really sorry! I'll try to update as soon as I can!

Thanks for understanding!

-Beverley/whitezcar


	8. Author's Note

Hi, Everyone!

In response to an anonymous review, no, I don't know when I'm "…ever going to update."

My brother is still in the hospital, and we're waiting for my other one to come home from Afghanistan.

I've tried to write, honestly, I have, but it's difficult to write anything cheerful, when each day, I hear that more of our friends have been killed or wounded in battle. It's difficult, going to a funeral nearly every week, to lose so many. It hurts. I can't even escape it at night, when I am only able to sleep when I'm beyond exhaustion, trying to keep the nightmares away.

It's hard, when I know that at any given moment, it may be my big brother, my best friend's, last.

I have not been able to write anything worthwhile, or I would have posted it.

So, No, I'm not sure when I'll update again.

I know you're impatient, and have probably given up on me.

I'm sorry.

-Jeanne/Beverley/Whitezcar.


End file.
